Sunyi dan Gelap
by ratnapuspaa
Summary: Pernahkah kalian merasakan kesunyian yang sangat? Pernahkah kalian merasakan kegelapan yang sangat? Lalu bagaimana jika, kalian merasakan kedua hal itu bersamaan?


"**Sunyi dan Gelap"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan adalah milik Mr. Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran (sudah pasti :D)**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dan kawan-kawan. Bisa kalian liat sendiri.**

**Summary: Pernahkah kalian merasakan kesunyian yang sangat? Pernahkah kalian merasakan kegelapan yang sangat? Lalu bagaimana jika, kalian merasakan kedua hal itu bersamaan? **

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

* * *

><p><em>Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia!<em>

_Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Pandanganku terhenti di tengah ruangan, nafasku tercekat ketika melihat gadis yang tergeletak di sana.

"RAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichi's POV<strong>

**-KRINGGGG!-**

Aku menggeliat dan membuka mata sedikit, melirik ke meja kecil di sebelahku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meraba-raba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku itu.

_Di mana benda kecil itu?_

Aku segera bangun dan mencari alarm yang biasa kuletakkan di meja di samping tempat tidurku.

Ah! Alarm itu tepat berada di bawah meja kecil itu. Aku mengambilnya, dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja kecil itu.

Aku melirik kalender yang tergantung di sebelah jam dinding, tanggal yang kulingkari dengan spidol merah.

_Ya!_

Ini hari yang kutunggu. Hari ini aku akan berkencan dengan gadis itu. Teman masa kecilku yang juga gadis yang kusukai.

Aku merapikan tempat tidur yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu.

_Message. Message! Message! Message!_

Aku membuka ponsel yang sedari tadi di tanganku itu.

"_Shinichi? Kuharap kau tak lupa dengan kencan hari ini."_

Mana mungkin aku lupa. Aku tersenyum dan membalas pesan itu, lalu bergegas mempersiapkan diri. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu.

_**To: Mouri Ran**_

_**From: Kudo Shinichi**_

_Tentu saja. Kujemput nanti._

_Tunggu ya!_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuanku. Rumah sekaligus kantor milik seorang detektif congkak pemabuk dan setengah pengangguran inilah tempat tinggalnya.<p>

Gedung itu terdiri dari dua lantai, dengan cat abu dan kaca yang menampakkan ruang di dalamnya secara samar.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju pintu utama rumah itu, dan mengetuk pintu begitu sudah sampai.

"Ran, apa kau sudah siap?" Panggilku seraya mengetuk pintu rumah sekaligus kantor yang berada di lantai 2 itu.

"Iya, sebentar!" Serunya dari dalam.

Dari luar, aku mendengar samar omelan dari ayahnya, Mouri Kogoro, entah ke berapa kalinya, tetapi, setiap kali aku mengajaknya pergi, pasti ayahnya sedikit mengomel. Kudengar kantornya sepi karena ada aku.

_Alasan macam apa itu?_

Tidak lama kemudian, gadis manis dengan rambut hitam panjang itu keluar dari rumahnya yang hanya cukup ditinggali oleh gadis itu dan ayahnya yang setengah pengangguran.

Dengan nada riang dia bertanya padaku, "Hey, lihat! Bagaimana baju baruku? Keren 'kan? Manis 'kan?"

Aku sedikit melongo ketika melihatnya keluar. Semburat merah muncul di mukaku.

_Sebenarnya pakai baju apapun kau tetap terlihat manis dan keren. _

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanyanya cemberut melihatku tidak menjawab.

"Ya. Kau cantik." Kataku singkat.

"Pujian macam apa itu, tidak niat sekali." Katanya.

"Ayo turun." Kataku tidak menggubris perkataannya barusan.

"Kali ini kita mau kencan kemana, Shinichi?" Tanyanya sambil menuruni tangga.

"Tempat favoritmu, _Tropical Land_." Kataku tersenyum.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, kesannya aku saja yang mau pergi ke sana." Katanya.

"Iya, iya. Kalau begitu aku ulang. Kita akan pergi ke tempat favorit kita, _Tropical Land_." Kataku ketika sampai di bawah.

"Eh, tapi sebelum itu.. Kita ke pameran robot yuk! Kudengar banyak bagus robot buatan anak-anak bangsa!" Tambahku.

Aku memang berniat mengajaknya melihat-lihat ke sana. Jarakya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, jadi kupikir sekalian saja. Lagipula searah dengan _Tropical Land._

Dia terlihat berpikir, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Dan kami pun pergi ke pameran tersebut.

"Jalan kaki 10 menit sampai kok." Kataku tersenyum.

Ran yang berjalan di sampingku ikut tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Lihat! Ini robot pemadam kebakaran! Bisa memadamkan api yang melahap satu rumah hanya dalam waktu 3 menit!" Kataku sambil menunjuk robot kecil berwarna merah itu.<p>

Bisa dilihat bahwa aku sangat semangat untuk pergi ke sini. Di sini, aku juga bisa menambah pengetahuanku.

"Sshh! Aku bisa membaca keterangan yang ada disana, kau ini bukan _tour guide _'kan? Kita nikmati saja pameran ini, ok?" Katanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kataku sambil menarik nafas panjang.

Sepertinya Ran tidak terlalu tertarik dengan robot. Padahal, kemarin malam aku mempelajari tentang robot-robot yang ada di sini melalui internet, tapi rasanya ini tidak membuatnya terkesan padaku.

"Tapi, tempat sebagus ini kenapa sepi ya?" Tanya Ran sambil berjalan ke robot selanjutnya.

"Mungkin masih sedikit peminat robot disini," jawabku sambil melihat robot yang lain.

Tempatnya cukup besar dengan dekorasi yang rapi. Robot-robot itu diletakkan dengan rapi beserta informasi lengkap mengenai robot-robot tersebut.

"Banyak sekali pencipta robot di sini ya!" Kata Ran sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Aku mengangguk. "Coba lihat ini, sepertinya dia pencipta robot termuda di sini, umurnya baru 10 tahun."

"Hebat!" Kata Ran sambil berlari kecil ke arahku dan menatap robot buatan anak berumur 10 tahun itu.

Sepertinya robot yang dipamerkan, bukan robot untuk bermain melainkan robot yang memiliki fungsi-fungsi khusus, misalnya robot pemadam kebakaran, robot pencuci pakaian, dan lain-lain. Rasanya jadi hidup di zaman dengan teknologi yang sangat-benar-benar maju. Hebat.

"Ran! Lihat! Ada orang yang sedang mempertunjukan robotnya!" Seruku menunjuk panggung kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, tempat kerumunan pengunjung yang sedari tadi tidak pergi-pergi juga.

Kali ini dia tampak tertarik untuk melihat apa yang dipertunjukkan, tentu saja sifatnya yang mudah penasaran pasti menariknya untuk melihat pertunjukkan itu, Ran langsung menarik tanganku dan menghampiri panggung kecil tersebut.

"Wah, manisnya! Kucing kecil itu kira-kira mau apa ya?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan menggeleng, yang mengisyaratkan bahwa aku tidak tau.

Aku sibuk berusaha melihat dari tempatku berdiri.

"Shinichi! Sebelah sini!" Kata Ran menarikku ke sebelahnya.

Dari sini, jelas terlihat. Robot kucing kecil yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Kerumunan itu sibuk melihat sambil memuji si pencipta robot.

"Kucing ini namanya Tsubasa Neko, bisa terbang, seperti pesawat." Kata si pemilik robot tersebut sambil melirik ke arah kami.

_Wah! Dia mendengar pertanyaan Ran barusan._

"Perkenalkan aku Sano. Aku bersyukur sekali kalian menyempatkan diri untuk datang kesini. Terimah kasih banyak." Katanya membungkuk sedikit.

"Oh ya! Apakah kalian ingin melihat Tsubasa-chan terbang?" Tanya pemilik robot itu yang kukenal dengan nama Sano.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Ran yang nampaknya _excited _dengan robot kucing itu.

Ya, sejak awal ia memang tertarik untuk melihat panggung kecil ini yang mempertunjukkan si kucing kecil itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia yang seperti ini terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Ran, aku ke toilet sebentar ya," Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Iya, cepat kembali ya," Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku pun langsung berlari menuju toilet yang aku lihat saat di pintu masuk tadi.

"Hei, pameran ini cukup menarik ya. Kurasa akan lebih menarik kalau terjadi sesuatu yang aneh."

_Apa? Siapa itu? Mengobrol di depan pintu toilet._

"Aneh? Kau ini. Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Kata orang yang lain._._

Tak lama kemudian...

_**-DUAR!-**_

Terdengar suara ledakan entah dari mana.

"KYAAAAA~!"

Disusul dengan suara teriakan, dan suara orang-orang berlari dengan panik.

"Ran!" Seruku kemudian berlari keluar dari toilet.

"Sial! Semoga ledakan keras tadi bukan dari tempat Ran!" Gumamku sambil berlari sekencang yang aku bisa.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Seharusnya ia berdiri di sana, di tempat panggung kecil itu.

_Ran, di mana kau?_

Nafasku terengah-engah setengah panic dan masih berlari ke sana-ke sini.

_Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia!. _

_Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Pandanganku terhenti di tengah ruangan, nafasku tercekat ketika melihat gadis yang tergeletak di sana, di tempat kami berdiri tadinya.

"RAN!" Aku berlari ke arah gadis yang ada di sana.

Kulihat Tsubasa Neko sudah hancur, dan pemilik robot itu terbakar, mungkin dia sudah mati. Sedangkan Ran hanya terkena luka bakar kecil. Pihak pameran langsung datang dan memanggil ambulans, tentu saja aku ikut saat mobil ambulans datang dan membawa Ran. Aku sangat berharap bahwa Ran akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara, kerumunan orang itu semua berhasil kabur dari tempat kejadian, aku menatap Ran, dan juga mayat si pencipta robot.

_Luka bakar yang kecil ini menyebabkannya pingsan?_

_Kurasa ia kaget_.

* * *

><p><strong>-Rumah Sakit Beika-<strong>

"Shinichi, bagaimana Ran?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan bando yang datang menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di depan kamar Ran.

Dengan ragu aku berdiri, menggelengkan kepala dan menjawabnya. "Aku tidak tau, dokter belum juga keluar dari kamar rawat Ran."

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa kau harus- "

"Aku tidak tau, saat sedang di toilet, dan tiba-tiba saja-" Potongku.

"Kenapa kau harus mengajaknya ke situ?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku-"

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mengajaknya ke sana. Apakah aku ingin membuatnya terkesan dengan pengetahuanku tentang robot-robot yang kupelajari yang ada di sana? Tidak. Bukan itu tujuanku. Aku hanya ingin...

"Baiklah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Ran! Dia harus selamat apapun yang terjadi!" Katanya sambil menepuk punggungku.

"Apakah kalian keluarga dari pasien Mouri Ran?" Dokter yang memeriksa Ran keluar dan mendatangi kami yang duduk di depan kamar Ran.

Satu hal yang aku ingin dengar darinya adalah kabar baik.

_Kumohon dokter berikan aku kabar baik_.

"Kabar buruk," Kata dokter itu sambil mendekati kami dan menunduk.

Wajahku dan Sonoko sontak memucat.

_Kau sangat menyebalkan dokter._

"Nona Mouri mangalami pecah gendang telinga akibat suara ledakan yang begitu besar, dan matanya mengalami kebutaan permanen akibat tertusuk gear dari robot yang menjadi sumber ledakan." Jelasnya dengan raut muka sedih.

Aku dan Sonoko tidak merespon. Jujur, aku sangat kaget. Rasanya aku telah mengambil sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang penting baginya. Aku menunduk dan memegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Maaf, hanya donor yang bisa kami harapkan sekarang!" Katanya lagi.

"A-apa?" Suaraku terdengar serak bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

"Shi-Shinichi!" Sonoko yang ada di sebelahku pun menangis.

_Bagus. Ini sangat buruk._

_Dan semua itu terjadi, karena aku._

_Salahku. Ini semua salahku._

_Tunggu dulu. Donor?_

"Biar aku! Biar aku yang mendonor! Ambil saja gendang telinga dan juga mataku!" Seruku menawarkan diri.

"Itu-"

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat!" Kataku.

Sonoko menatapku. "Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak! Aku yang mengajaknya ke sana, aku yang menyebabkannya begini. Akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Dan aku tidak gila, aku serius!" Kataku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini seorang detektif Shinichi. Tanpa telinga dan mata-"

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ran begini. Apa kau tega? Dia itu sahabatmu, Sonoko!" Kataku memotongnya.

"Dokter, ambillah." Kataku menatap si dokter.

Dokter itu tampak ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Nona Mouri berkata bahwa dia tidak akan menerima organ orang lain yang masih hidup. Dia tidak ingin orang itu merasakan hal yang sama karena organ tubuhnya diambil." Kata dokter itu.

_Kalau begitu, Ran sudah sadar. _

_Syukurlah._

Aku tersenyum, setidaknya ia hidup. Tapi aku harus memikirkan suatu cara agar ia bisa menerima donorku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab bagaimana pun juga.

"Jadi Ran sudah sadar?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Iya, kalian boleh ma-" Belum selesai dokter bicara, Sonoko langsung masuk kedalam.

"Dokter!" Aku memanggilnya ketika si dokter hendak melangkah pergi.

"Ya?"

"Kapan dia boleh pulang? Tanyaku.

"Dua atau tiga hari lagi. Untungnya, nona Mouri cepat sadar." Jawabnya setelah tampak berpikir.

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter!" Kataku membungkuk sedikit.

Dokter itu pun tersenyum dan meninggalkanku di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Aku pun melangkah masuk ke kamar Ran.

"Ran!" Aku menyapanya.

Matanya terbungkus perban, telinganya tidak mendengar.

"Shinichi?" Namun ia tetap menyapaku.

Aku segera menarik kursi tepat di samping Ran. Sonoko berdiri di dekat jendela yang menghadap keluar dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Aku minta maaf," Kataku memegang tangannya.

Dia tidak merespon.

Benar juga! Dia sekarang tidak mendengarku.

Aku menarik tangannya dan menulis di tangannya dengan jariku.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu kok!" Katanya tersenyum.

Aku menulis lagi di tangannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menerima donor darimu! Sebaiknya kau berhenti memikirkan donor-donor. Aku tidak akan menerima donor darimu!" Katanya.

Kulihat perban di matanya basah.

"Kau? Menangis?" Tanyaku sambil menulisnya di tangannya.

"Ti-tidak! Ini obat." Katanya mengelak.

_Maafkan aku, Ran. Ternyata aku bukan melindungimu, tapi malah mencelakaimu._

_Ini salahku._

Aku menatap Sonoko yang kini menatapku juga.

"Aku.. akan jadi matamu dan jadi telingamu Ran." Kataku walau aku tahu ia tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu di sampingmu, Ran!" Kataku sambil menulis di tangannya.

Ran tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di pipiku.

"Terima kasih ya, Shinichi." Kata Ran tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat. Aku, Sonoko, paman Kogoro, dan bibi Eri, menemani Ran di sini. Di rumah sakit ini.<p>

Akhirnya dia bisa pulang. Aku senang sekali, namun melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Aku tidak tau harus senang atau sedih. Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit, Ran hanya duduk, tidak bicara, bahkan bergerak sama sekali. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Tapi.

Aku merasa lega, karena paman Kogoro telah menghajarku yang tidak bisa menghajar diriku sendiri karena aku tidak bisa menjaga Ran dengan baik.

_Benar. ini salahku. _

_Salahku._

_Semua salahku._

Rumah keluarga Ran, masih terasa hangat, walau tidak ditinggali untuk 3 hari. Kuakui banyak debu di sana-sini. Tapi, aku bersyukur masih bisa menginjakkan kaki di sini. Kurasa dengan sifat paman, aku tidak akan boleh lagi masuk ke sini. Tapi tidak, nyatanya ia masih membiarkanku tinggal di samping anaknya.

_Aku sayang padamu paman._

"Ran, kita sampai di kamarmu."

Aku tetap mengajaknya bicara walau ia tidak bisa mendengarku.

Aku yang berada disampingnya pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Kurang lebih 2 jam kami berada di dalam kesunyian. Jika saja aku bisa memutar balikkan waktu, ingin rasanya aku saja yang terkena ledakan itu, bukan dia. Aku terus menyalahkan diriku karena Ran menjadi begini. Aku bingung, bersalah, dan juga sakit melihatnya seperti ini.

Ran yang ceria. Ran yang lugu. Ran yang ada untukku.

"_Shinichi!"_

Rasanya Ran yang demikian semakin menjauh. Dan akulah penyebabnya.

_Maaf Ran._

_Maafkan aku._

"Shinichi?" Panggilnya.

Aku menoleh begitu ia memanggilku.

"Kaukah itu?" Tanyanya.

Aku menulis di tangannya lagi, sambil mengangguk.

"Kau ingat yang kukatakan di rumah sakit?" Tanyanya.

Kembali aku mengangguk, sambil menulis lagi di tangannya.

"Kuharap kau ingat itu baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kau, ataupun orang-orang yang ada di dekatku harus dalam posisiku sekarang ini. Kau mengerti?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk lagi, padahal aku yakin dia tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku Ran!" Aku memeluknya.

Pipiku pun mulai basah.

"Shinichi, kau tidak perlu sedih. Jangan menangis," Hiburnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan donor!" Katanya tersenyum.

_Aku harap begitu._

_Kau harus sembuh._

_Harus!_

"Aku tidak menangis." Aku menulis di tangannya.

"Aku tersenyum." Kataku sambil menulis kembali di tangannya.

Dan kamipun bisa berkomunikasi menggunakan cara itu, meski sepertinya cukup merepotkan, tapi itu lebih baik, setidaknya kesunyian yang sekarang ini dialami Ran bisa berkurang sedikit.

_Aku sedikit senang._

_Syukurlah._

_Ran._

* * *

><p>Berbulan-bulan berlalu, dan belum ada satupun dari keluarga orang-orang yang sudah meninggal dari rumah sakit yang mau mendonorkan gendang telinga dan kedua kornea matanya kepada Ran. Tapi aku tidak menyerah, aku terus mencari. Bahkan aku telah meminta bantuan pada Heiji dan Kazuha untuk mencarikan pendonor. Tapi hasilnya nihil.<p>

_Jika begini, aku harus.._

"Shinichi!" Panggil Sonoko sambil menngebrak mejaku yang sontak membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa?" Jawabku singkat sambil menoleh ke arahnya yang dari tadi mondar-mandir di depanku.

"Aku belum menemukan pendonor." Kata Sonoko sambil menunduk.

"Sama denganku. Entah kenapa orang-orang yang meninggal disini sombong sekali, padahal sudah meninggal tapi-"

Rasanya aku marah pun sudah tidak bisa, aku terlalu letih untuk itu. Sulit sekali mencari pendonor. Rasanya tidak ada yang mau membantu sedikit pun. Aku sangat capek.

_Sial!_

_Sepertinya ini memang harus kulakukan._

"Tenang saja! Aku pasti akan berusaha! Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mencarinya!" Seru Sonoko bersamaan dengan bunyi bel yang menandakan bahwa istirahat telah berakhir.

_Terima kasih Sonoko._

_Tapi itu sudah tidak perlu lagi._

Aku tersenyum melihat gadis itu menjauhiku dan duduk kembali di bangkunya.

_Pulang sekolah aku berniat pergi ke rumah Ran dan menghabiskan waktuku untuknya. _

_Ya. Aku harus pergi kesana._

_Harus!_

_Karena kita, tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi._

* * *

><p><strong>-Rumah keluarga Mouri-<strong>

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Ran yang berada di lantai 2 itu. Sesosok wanita berkacamata membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Dengan sopan aku masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu setelah dipersilahkan.

"Shinichi, kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Bibi Eri." Kataku.

Jarang sekali melihat wanita itu di rumah ini. Paman dan bibi tidak berpisah secara hukum, mereka hanya pisah rumah saja. Tapi tidak heran sekarang aku bisa melihatnya di sini. Ran, yang sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa, mungkin bergantung pada paman dan bibi.

Wanita itu langsung menuangkan teh ke cangkir kecil yang sudah disuguhkan dihadapanku.

"Tidak usah sungkan," Katanya.

"Bibi, aku minta maaf." Kataku menunduk.

"Sudahlah, mau menyalahkanmu pun, rasanya juga bukan salahmu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi pada Ran." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ran ada dimana bibi?" Tanyaku setelah menyeruput teh yang disajikan itu.

"Ran sedang membaca di kamarnya, masuk saja," Jawab Bibi Eri.

"Kalau begitu, aku.." Kataku sambil berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar Ran.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Ran dengan perlahan.

"Ran?" Sapaku, walau ia tidak bisa mendengar suaraku.

Ran sedang membaca buku –dengan huruf braile- sambil tengkurap di kasurnya.

Dengan hati-hati karena takut mengganggunya, aku pun duduk di dekatnya.

"Siapa ya?" Tanyanya yang ternyata menyadari keberadaanku.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya. Dengan lembut kugenggam tangannya dan mengarahkan tangannya itu.

"Ini aku." Kataku sambil menulis di tangannya.

"Shinichi!" Dia segera berada dalam posisi duduk dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Kau pasti bosan 'kan?" Ajakku sambil memegang tangannya dan menulis di tangannya.

"Tentu! Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Ran terlihat bersemangat.

"Kita ke cafe Colombo yuk! Mereka baru meluncurkan menu _Beautiful Dream Cake._" Kataku sambil menulis di tangannya lagi.

"Apa? _Beautiful Dream_? Nama yang cantik." Katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau mau siap-siap dulu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak perlu." Katanya dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Apakah boleh, Bibi Eri?" Tanyaku yang menyadari dari tadi ia mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Setelah meminta izin dari bibi Eri, aku dan Ran langsung berjalan menuju Cafe Colombo.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Pesan Bibi Eri.

"Ran, kau tunggu di sini sebentar ya!" Kataku membantunya duduk di sofa di depan kamarnya.

"Bibi, aku perlu berbicara sebentar," Kataku tersenyum ke arah Bibi.

"Ah, ya." Katanya kemudian mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Bibi, aku akan melakukannya." Kataku setelah berada agak jauh dari Ran.

Bibi Eri terlihat kaget.

_Aku tahu. Itu wajar_.

Responnya yang sudah kuduga dari awal.

"Bibi, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya." Kataku tersenyum lagi.

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpamu!" Bibi Eri terlihat kesal.

"Aku tahu itu." Kataku memasukkan tangan ke saku.

"Tapi..." Aku menunduk.

"Akulah yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Aku juga berbicara dengan ibu dan ayahku. Mereka akan segera tiba di rumah sakit nanti. Kumohon kau juga untuk datang tepat waktunya." Kataku.

"Tidak! Kau jangan bodoh, Shinichi!"

"Bibi, Ini satu-satunya cara aku menyelesaikan segalanya. Aku tidak tahan melihat orang yang kucintai menjadi seperti ini karenaku. Kau tahu? di sini, seberapa sakit?" Kataku meletakkan tangan kiriku ke dada. "Sakit sekali," Lanjutku.

"Sudah kubilang, kami sekeluarga tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu!" Kata Bibi Eri dengan nada yang meninggi. Membuatku sedikit takut padanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan diriku sendiri!" Aku menatapnya tajam dengan nada yang agak meninggi juga.

"Kumohon, bibi." Kataku membungkuk.

_Aku mohon katakan 'ya'._

Kulihat wajah bibi Eri terlihat tidak bersemangat. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ekspresinya itu.

Aku tersenyum pada bibi Eri dan kemudian berkata "Jangan katakan apapun pada Ran soal ini. Inilah yang terakhir dariku untuknya."

Wajah bibi Eri masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kumohon. Aku, Kudo Shinichi memohon padamu bibi Kisaki Eri," Kataku sambil agak berlutut padanya, berharap dengan ini dia akan meng-iya-kan ku.

Bibi Eri terlihat kesal, kemudian melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. "Terserah kau! Lakukan sesukamu!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Restoran Colombo-<strong>

Restoran yang didekorasi mirip dengan restoran cepat saji, memberikan rasa hangat ketika kau memasukinya. Pelayannya cukup ramah. Kurasa ideku cukup bagus membawanya kesini.

"Selamat datang!" Sambut pelayan restoran yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Berapa orang?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Dua orang." Kataku tersenyum.

"Silahkan lewat sini." Kata pelayan itu sambil berjalan di depanku.

"Terima kasih." Kataku sambil membimbing Ran ke tempat duduk paling pojok, di ujung cafe.

Tempatnya jauh, tetapi cocok untuk hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Aku tidak ingin orang di sekeliling kami mendengarnya. Karena bukan jam makan siang, restoran ini tidak ramai seperti biasa.

"Shinichi, apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Ran yang duduk disebelahku.

"Ya, ini cafe Colombo. Sebentar lagi pelayannya datang, sabar ya," Aku menulis di tangannya secara perlahan.

Ran tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?" Tanya si pelayan setelah sampai di meja kami dan menyerahkan menu. Pelayan itu menatap Ran dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku tidak suka tatapan pelayan itu pada Ran. Apa salah orang buta dan tuli? Mereka sama-sama manusia. Mereka sama seperti orang normal yang lain. Makan nasi yang sama. Tinggal di kota yang sama. Mengapa mereka diperlakukan berbeda? Rasanya tidak adil.

Sama seperti pelayan ini pada Ran.

_Kau menyebalkan sekali, nona._

"Kami pesan Beautiful Dream dua, dan minumnya, kamu mau apa Ran?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah Ran dan menulis di tangannya.

"Aku samakan denganmu saja." Katanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Orange Float dua." Kataku setelah membolak-balik menu yang dibawa si pelayan, setelah pelayan itu selesai mencatat pesanan kami, dia pun pergi.

"Ran, aku tahu kau tidak bisa mendengarku sekarang. Tapi, aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Kau tahu? Kita tidak bisa selalu bersama." Kataku padanya tanpa menulis di tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf ya!" Kataku memandang ke arahnya.

"Shinichi, setelah ini, kita mau ke mana?" Tanyanya dengan polos.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kita habiskan waktu bersama saja ya!" Kataku sambil menulis di tangannya.

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan!" Kata pelayan itu sambil meletakan makanan dan minuman kami di atas meja. Dan diapun pergi.

"Aku suapi ya?" Kataku sambil menyendok kue dari piringku.

"Pesanannya sudah datang. Kusuapi ya?" Kataku menulis di tangannya.

Dengan wajah memerah dia menolak dan menggeleng beberapa kali.

_Dia manis sekali._

"Sekali saja!" Kataku sambil menulis di tangannya lagi.

"Baiklah, sekali lho!" Katanya.

Dia membuka mulutnya. Suara 'aaa' terdengar agak samar ditelingaku. Dengan perlahan kusuapi dia dengan kue yang dari tadi telah berada di sendokku.

"Enak sekali," Katanya sambil mengunyah kue itu. "Sekarang aku bisa makan sendiri, lebih baik kamu makan saja Shinichi."

Dia mulai memotong kuenya, tapi karena tidak pernah berhasil memotongnya, akhirnya aku membimbingnya untuk dapat memotong kue itu.

"Tidak usah dibantu, aku bisa sendiri, kamu makan saja." Katanya.

"Aku mau makan asal kau menyuapi aku" Kataku menulis di tangannya dengan senyum jahil.

"A-Apa? Tapi, nanti malah belepotan," Katanya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa gunanya ada tissue?" Kataku menulis ditangannya.

"Ba-baiklah, ini kamu yang minta ya!"

Aku membimbing tangannya untuk mengambil kue dengan sendok.

"Nah, sekarang masukkan lurus kedepan," Kataku menulis di tangannya lagi.

Ran menurut dan langsung memasukkannya, tapi bukan kemulutku melainkan kemulutnya. Namun, karena tidak bisa melihat, kuenya hanya masuk setengah kemulutnya dan sebagian lagi menempel ke sekitar mulutnya. Aku langsung tertawa karena kecerobohannya itu.

"Sudah kubilang masukan ke mulutku, bukan mulutmu," Godaku.

"Habis, kamu ada-ada saja minta disuapi, kau bisa makan sendiri, kalau aku kan-"

_Kumohon jangan kau lanjutkan._

"Iya, aku makan sendiri sekarang. Tapi aku bersihkan dulu kue yang ada dipinggir mulutmu itu." Kataku sambil mengambil tissue dan mengelap sisa kue yang ada di samping mulutnya.

Kamipun melanjutkan makan kue tersebut. Tentu saja Ran masih kubimbing untuk bisa makan. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi. Aku harus selalu berada di sampingnya. Aku sudah berjanji padanya. Tapi, janji itu harus kupatahkan.

_Maafkan aku, Ran. _

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong> XD

* * *

><p>Rin : terima kasih untuk betaread ku NatsumiIzu-chan, yang sudah banyak membantu.. :] wes lah ojo di liatin wae, sing mau comment.. monggo~<p>

note : apa mau dilanjutkan?


End file.
